Tree Fu Tom
Tree Fu Tom is a British live-action/CGI children's television program which has been shown on BBC and CBeebies in the UK and Universal Kids and NBC in the USA. It is set in a miniature magical countryside and village area (Treetopolis) on the top of a part of a trunk of a big tree in a British-type woodland, where the trunk turns horizontal and then vertical again. Its characters are mostly anthropomorphized arthropods (which are not to size scale with each other as in reality). The programme is aimed at 2-6 year olds. In it, some species of insects are raised and controlled like cattle on a ranch: aphids, ladybirds, a rhinoceros beetle. Show Link Tree Fu Tom combines its innovative elements of heroic action, fantasy and magic, coupled with unique interactive physical activity. All of the Tree Fu movements are developed from therapeutic techniques used to help children with movement disorders, and they are also designed to enhance the development of all children at a crucial time in their growth. Characters * Tom (Thomas), the main character, and a host. He uses a magical belt to transport into Treetopolis and cast spells with help from the 'big world'. Though he is usually the best at spells, he is a modest character and often has to turn to his friends for advice when things go wrong. One of his catchphrases are "Tree Fu Go!" and 'Yes, we did it! Thanks for your help!' where he shows his viewers how to do the 'big world' magic spell segment. He Is 8 years old. Voiced by Sophie Aldred, Lucien Dodge (US), live actor Adam Henderson. * Twigs, a silly and energetic Scottish Acorn Sprite who is Tom's sidekick and best friend, and frenemy of Chezz, who usually encounters conflict. his catchphrases are "I Am A Genius" and "We're Doomed!" and "Wowzers!" voiced by David Tennant in the first two series (2012–2013), and Mark Bonnar in the other three (2014–2016). * Zigzoo, an eccentric tree frog who is the local inventor at Treetopolis, though not all of his inventions work out quite as well as he (or others) hope. Though it has never officially been confessed, certain episodes seem to suggest he may have a crush on Ariela. One of his catchphrases is "Oh Ribbety Roo" voiced by Tim Whitnall 2012–2015 David Holt 2016–xxxx. * Squirmtum, a pill woodlouse who is a miner of sap in the caverns and general-purpose workman, and not the most intelligent of creatures. He can curl into a ball, and in that form he can roll fast. He wears a miner's helmet with a firefly called Flicker as his helmet light. Voiced by Tim Whitnall 2012–2015 Duncan Wisbey 2016–xxxx. * Ariela, the alpha female character, a beautiful but feisty butterfly in charge of the Branch Ranch at Treetopolis, generally does not accept help from others, and likes to get her own way; but she is always there when her friends need her. She is highly competitive and rather impatient. She appears to have the closest relationship with Zigzoo - who invents many gadgets for her ranch throughout the episodes. voiced by Samantha Dakin. * Rickety McGlum, an elderly spider of Treetopolis; he used to be thought of as scary, but is now a close friend to Tom and his friends. He is also a Squizzle expert and trainer, and leader of the Tree Fu Rangers. He is also the grandfather of Racquette. Voiced by Tim Whitnall 2012–2015 Duncan Wisbey 2016–xxxx. * Treetog the Tree Spirit, the plump friendly leader of Treetopolis. She also acts as the schoolteacher, teaching the young sprite creatures and Tom traditional tree fu spells. Voiced by Sharon D. Clarke. * The Mushas (Puffy and Stink), sister and brother respectively, forever arguing, and the main antagonists, two naughty animated toadstool-type fungi who cause trouble, though occasionally, Puffy seems to be the true antagonist. voiced by Sophie Aldred and Tim Whitnall 2012–2015 Duncan Wisbey 2016–xxxx. * Sprites including Chezz, Bertie, Hazel, Lavender, Sweetpea and Goose throughout the first series, these were only background characters, but they began to make more frequent appearances in the latter series. Chezz In particular is a very arrogant, badge-obsessed conker sprite with rhoticism, who likes to show off. Despite having mild respect for Tom, Chezz is usually arguing or attempting to compete with Twigs - often teasing him over his smaller size. * Muru, enigmatic, Spanish, praying mantis introduced as part of the new 2016 cast, red magic teacher and friend of Tom. Has a magical stick that is able to rewind and fast forwards time. He uses an extension of tree fu magic (red magic) that allows the user to take on attributes of a big-world animal such as the speed of a cheetah or strength of an elephant. He uses a magic spell stone which has all the animal spells upon it. Voiced by David Holt. * Racquette Troublesome female spiderling with a strong northern accent, and the granddaughter of Rickety. Although she loves and respects her granddad, she wishes he would allow her to adventure, believing him to be dull and overly cautious. She can be quite headstrong, though she usually realises when she makes a mistake. When bored or upset, she begins to spin webs in her hands. Spider's appear to have a web spinning method similar to Spider-Man, from whereby it comes from their wrists. Voiced by Sophie Aldred * Rootle and Shade, shy brother and sister dark sprites that live in the deep root caverns. Were afraid the light would turn them to jelly. Unlike the normal sprites, they lack wings and have snail shells upon their heads. Their ears and eyes are much larger than the other sprites. Rootle has an odd impediment where he switches the first letters of characters names around (Twom and Tigs, Pink and Stuffy, though he does not do this with Shade) History on CBeebies The show joined CBeebies in 2012, as one of the few series to celebrate the channel's 10th anniversary. Trivia * A video about Zigzoo from the show became the first video on CBeebies' YouTube channel. Category:Shows Category:CBeebies Topics Category:CBeebies Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Sprout Category:Dramatic Play and Creative Movement